Navidades agridulces
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Es una cena de Navidad normal de los Scamanders, donde no deben salir los temas tabús, ni debe haber dramas, ni gente cotilla. Solo una cena en familia para disfrutar con la compañía.


_**Disclaimer:**__ todo el Potterverso pertenece a __**JK Rowling**_

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Tu personaje preferido"**__ del foro __**Provocare Ravenclaw.**__ Que consistía en escribir sobre mi personaje favorito y como yo últimamente estoy con Newt Scamander que no cago he decidido escribir sobre él y sobre su familia (que son amor)._

* * *

_Navidades agridulces_

Newt se sentó mientras su hermano Edward seguía con su interminable perorata sobre el último hechizo que había aprendido para los EXTASIS, no es que no le entretuviese hablar con su hermano, pero últimamente el más pequeño de sus hermanos mayores se había vuelto un pelín monotemático— aunque él no era el adecuado para criticar ese defecto, ya que era igual y tenía la manía de hablar de un solo tema —.

El más pequeño de los hermanos habría querido ir a su cuarto corriendo, cerrar la puerta con pestillo y estudiar la nueva criatura que salía en el siguiente capítulo de su libro, pero su madre le había dicho que la Navidad era una fiesta para estar en familia y que no le iba a dejar estar todo el día en su habitación. En parte porque venían sus hermanas y por una vez que venían en uno o dos años— siempre estaban de viaje por un lado y por otro y era imposible coincidir con ninguna de las dos (y a la vez era aún peor)— no era plan que no le viesen el pelo a su hermano pequeño en todas las vacaciones.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta y vio a su madre correr hacia la puerta Newt no hizo ni el gesto de levantarse, ¿para qué? Si estaba claro que iban a ir hacia ellos para saludarles sería una pérdida de tiempo y de fuerzas. Pero no eran sus hermanas—sobre todo porque a ellas se les habría oído discutir desde la puerta—, los Dawson aparecieron por la puerta del salón y detrás de ellos apareció su hija única—y la decepción del siglo para ellos— y la única amiga de Newt fuera de Hogwarts.

Se sentó entre los dos y empezó a hablar con Ed. Normalmente Newt no era muy bueno para esas cosas, sobre todo porque no le parecían interesantes y casi no se fijaba; pero últimamente notaba que su hermano y Ally y su hermano pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero si hasta la chica hablaba de Edward cuando estaba con Newt. La verdad es que no entendía a su amiga, a ver, quería mucho a su hermano, pero era algo aburrido y bastante egocéntrico, y Ally era una persona inteligente que vería eso a la legua—o eso esperaba—.

—Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? No has hablado en varios minutos. No te habrá dado un ataque por estar tanto tiempo sin abrir animales con un bisturí ¿verdad?

—Que gracioso, Ed, limítate a hablar con tu futura prometida y no a meter las narices donde no te llaman— cuando terminó de decirlo se dio cuenta de lo poco que le gustaría a su amiga ese comentario

—¿Su futura esposa? ¿Desde cuándo soy la futura esposa de tu hermano, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander? —preguntó Ally esforzándose en decir su nombre completo.

—Déjalo, Ally, a mi hermano pequeño seguro que le ha dado por hacer de Celestina, eso de no tener a unas hermanas mayores que le guíen es muy malo—Newt reconoció la voz al instante cuando que llevaba tiempo sin escucharla. Allae Scamander estaba delante de ellos con la sonrisa sarcástica que la caracterizaba— ¿No os vais a levantar a darle un abrazo a vuestra hermana favorita?

Newt siempre le había tenido mucho cariño a su hermana mayor así que fue el primero que se levantó para abrazarla—y eso que él no era especialmente cariñoso—. Y cuando Edward iba a abrazarla otra chica entró en el salón.

—Me parece muy mal que abracéis antes a esa serpiente que a la próxima ganadora de esta temporada de Quiddicht. Me ha dolido en el alma, chicos, que lo sepáis— la chica era igual que Allae exceptuando el pelo, que ella lo llevaba corto y Allae bastante largo. Habría reconocido a su hermana Theodora en cualquier sitio solo por el gran ego que la acompañaba como si fuese una persona más.

—Mejor dicho a la hermana que teniendo un futuro en la mayoría de las carreras por sus notas decidió meterse en un equipo de Quidditch ¿no?—respondió Allae mirando a su gemela— Ah, y por cierto, te has puesto el corsé mal, querida— terminó mirando con superioridad a Theodora.

Newt ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas entre sus hermanas, eran muy diferentes y eso provocaba choques constantes entre ellas, pero la verdad es que era hasta entretenido verlas pelearse porque siempre encontraban algún punto débil y hacían un comentario ingenioso sobre eso.

—Allae, Theodora—su hermana hizo una muesca de disgusto al escuchar su nombre completo— dejad de discutir por sandeces, estáis dando mal ejemplo delante de nuestros invitados.

—Sí, madre—dijeron las dos al unísono.

Ally soltó una pequeña risa.

—Es cómico ver como una sola mujer puede controlaros a las dos con el carácter que tenéis.

—De alguien tuvimos que sacarlo y obviamente fue de madre, porque de padre seguro que no—dijo Allae mirando a Ally.

Y ahí estaba, el tema tabú en la familia Scamander que, Newt no sabía cómo, pero siempre acaban hablándolo en Navidad.

Artemis Scamander había sido un padre genial si hubiese estado el suficiente tiempo en casa como para cuidar a sus hijos. Siempre tenía una expedición que hacer o un estudio que terminar de manera muy urgente, hasta que un día—después de una discusión con su madre— cuando Newt tenía siete años su padre se su padre se fue y aún no había vuelto. Allae y Theodora mantenían la idea de que era un cobarde que no supo enfrentarse a su matrimonio y por eso siempre estaban de acuerdo, Ed no se paraba mucho en el tema porque nunca le había caído bien su padre pero Newt creía que su padre no los había abandonado por propia voluntad. Artemis había tenido la misma afición que su hijo pequeño y aun cuando se iba siempre le mandaba cartas contándole los nuevos animales que había observado y a veces hasta le enviaba algún ala de un insecto nuevo, Newt tenía claro que su padre si le había querido y que algo le retenía para no volver a casa.

—Allae, deja el tema, siempre acabamos discutiendo por la misma tontería, hoy no tengo ganas ni de intentar convenceros de nada—dijo Newt parando la discusión que se avecinaba. Sus hermanos asintieron aunque algo sorprendidos por la respuesta de su hermano pequeño quien siempre estaba dispuesto a defender a su padre a capa y espada.

Anne Scamander asomó la cabeza para avisarles de que la comida ya estaba servida.

La comida de Navidad sin sus hermanos siempre había significado que una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo atravesaba la mesa y nadie hablaba con nadie, pero Allae y Theodora lo cambiaban todo, hasta Ed estaba más hablador de lo habitual. Y por fin estaban teniendo una cena sin discusiones hasta que la matriarca de la familia Scamander mencionó otro de los temas tabú de la familia: el matrimonio de Theodora.

Su hermana siempre había sido un alma libre, como ella misma se describía y nunca había soportado que la emparejasen con nadie—aunque los chicos tampoco querían saber mucho de ella, la verdad—. Su madre siempre la había dejado un poco en paz con ese tema, pero cuando se enteró del futuro matrimonio de Allae decidió retomar el asunto y lo mencionaba cada vez que venía su hermana por la casa.

—Piénsalo, Theodora, es lo mejor para ti, tendrás un marido que te mantenga, al que querrás y el que te apoyará en todo.

—Las dos últimas cosas las pueden hacer perfectamente mis hermanos, y lo primero… no necesito que nadie me mantenga, puedo cuidarme yo sola.

—¿Sabes lo mal visto que está que una mujer viva sola?

—La verdad es que me da igual lo que esté bien o mal visto. Como me obligues a casarme con alguien te juro que lo tiraré por una ventana y haré como si fuese un accidente. Las viudas no están tan mal vistas ¿verdad, madre?

—No te atreverías y además no pienso obligarte a casarte, pero solo te aviso de lo mal que te mirarán cuando sepan que te niegas a casarte con un hombre—avisó la matriarca de la familia dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a su hija.

—Lo sé perfectamente, no necesito que me avises de eso, no me he caído de un guindo—terminó Theodora manteniendo la mirada.

Newt miró a los Dawson quienes no podían cerrar la boca del asombro y el chico estaba seguro de que Madeleine Dawson tardaría menos de lo que se tarda en decir "Theodora" en contarle a todo el pueblo lo rebelde que era la hija mayor de los Scamander y que eso se debía a la mala crianza que le había proporcionado Anne, porque claro, una mujer no puede cuidar de cuatro hijos y que todos salgan bien. Era imposible.

—Señor y señora Dawson les aviso de que lo que ha dicho mi hermana obviamente no era cierto, simplemente a veces es demasiado impulsiva y no mide bien sus palabras, no se asusten— dijo Edward dirigiéndose a los padres de Ally.

Newt sabía que el que mejor les cae a los Dawson de los hermanos Scamander es Ed. Siempre tan educado y estirado, era imposible que no les cayese bien, parecía que ellos eran sus padres. En cambio Newt tenía el pelo hasta los hombros—el cual pocas veces se peinaba— y pocas veces sonreía, aunque era educado, pero hablaba poco; y bueno, sus hermanas nunca habían caído especialmente bien a nadie, eran muy contestonas y bastante orgullosas—aunque Allae algo más que Theodora, la segunda sabía morderse la lengua excepto cuando la enfadaba—.

—No pasa nada, Edward, entendemos a tu hermana, ya entenderá lo importante que es tener un marido ahora mismo— dijo la señora Dawson con una sonrisa (que se veía que era falsa a kilómetros)

—Cómo le contestes te clavo la aguja del tacón en el pie—le dijo Allae a su hermana por lo bajo provocando una pequeña carcajada por parte de Ally quien estaba al lado de las hermanas.

—Edward ¿Qué planeas estudiar cuando termines tu estancia en Hogwarts?

—Pues tengo pensado estudiar Transfiguración o Pociones, porque las dos se me dan muy bien, aunque también me interesaría…

Newt apoyó el codo en la mesa y se centró en su sopa mientras su hermano contaba la variedad de profesiones que quería hacer cuando terminase Hogwarts, estaba claro que no lo tenía claro. Ed era la persona más indecisa que conocía y claro con todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban al salir de Hogwarts y todas tan variadas era imposible que no dudase entre unas cuantas—en el caso de su hermano eran unas pocas más de las normales—.

Newt ya se estaba empezando a dormir—y media parte de la mesa también— cuando los Dawson se levantaron de la mesa y educadamente—pero con una cara de asco que no se le habría quitado ni metiéndola con la ropa para limpiar— se despidieron y se fueron a su casa casi arrastrando a su hija de los pelos.

—No entiendo porque los invitas, total, si se pasan más tiempo criticando que hablando—comentó Theodora mientras los veía alejarse.

—Sabes exactamente porque vuestro padre, otra cosa no, pero era muy sociable, si perdemos las amistades que él hizo en este pueblo no nos irá bien y por eso vamos a aguantar a los Dawson lo que haga falta, Theodora.

—Sí, madre—dijo mientras seguía mirando por la ventana—. Mirad, una lechuza ¿vendrá hacia esta casa? Puede que sea una carta en la que ponga que estás expulsado de Hogwarts por llevar bichos a tu cuarto, Newt.

—Mira que graciosa, Theo, y si, la lechuza viene hacia aquí.

Cuando llegó la primera en cogerla fue su madre quien la abrió con parsimonia y empezó a leer, cuanto más leía más pálida se ponía y cuando terminó casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

—Madre, ¿Qué pasa?

—Vuestro padre… ha muerto.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**__ que conste que no era mi intención hacer este final fue culpa de la persona más sádica de fanfiction __**(Misila)**__ porque le pedí que me ayudase porque no sabía que poner al final. También quiero agradecerle el beteo a la genialosa (a veces, bueno, no, siempre xD) __**Orgullo Verde y Plata.**_


End file.
